making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda
Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 21 (8th most) Season 12 (12.2) * I want this so bad. I was so close last year to making it to training camp, and it makes you want it that much more, and I’m hoping to get there this year. * finals announcements I tried out last year, it was heart-breaking not to make it to training camp, so I’m really hoping to move onto the next round, this year. crying Sorry. (12.3) * Kitty can definitely be hardcore. I mean, she’s not going to beat around the bush. She’s going to tell you how she feels, and that’s the kind of training you want, so that way you can fix it before the big day. * So, after the other night with Kitty, and her not liking my first costume choice, I went out and bought a new outfit. I rhinestoned it, and I’m feeling much better about this costume choice. * This is such a dream come true. All the hard work was worth it, and I’m so happy to be here. (12.4) * We have it in for us. This is definitely going to be a tough summer. I’ve never been through training camp before, but I am ready to show Kelli and Judy that I deserve to have one of the final spots on the team. * I think the most challenging part will be not getting inside my own head. There’s only 44 of us left. Everybody here is talented at this point. We all want it. * This is my first training camp experience. I’m nervous, but I’m excited all in one. I don’t know what to expect, so I’m ready to get this first day under my belt. * We learn a hard routine very quickly. The pressure’s on, because you can’t perform a dance if you don’t know the dance. * We’re learning the choreography really fast. That’s just how it has to be here. We have 50 some odd dances to learn. * I definitely got a little bit emotional. I mean, it means a lot. I’ve been working towards this for years now. And just to have a positive comment; it means a lot. (12.5) * Makeovers I’ve had my hair like this my whole life because I like it. I like this color. I like this length. Everybody in my family has long, dark hair. It’s kind of our thing. So it’s gonna be interesting to see what they do. * she injures herself jump-splitting I’m just crying because there’s a lot on the line – I’m sorry. I’m crying because there’s a lot on the line. I want to be on this team, and I don’t want something as small as an injury to keep that from me. * at practice I wasn’t able to do the kick line. My leg isn’t feeling too bad right now. It’s mainly when I’m kicking and actually in the splits. So, because, I think I’m able to dance. (12.6) * Today, we’re having an early practice with the rookies with Melissa Rycroft. She’s a huge deal. She was a former DCC. The best of the best are left, so we have to have that showmanship. We have to have that edge. * I’m on the floor improv-ing, and Alexandria is up improv-ing, and she kind of leaps right over my head. It was fine, we didn’t clash, but we almost did. (12.7) * So, now at the VA hospital, we’re upstairs with some patients that are going through rehab for just different injuries, so that way they can continue living their everyday life, and the VA hospital is providing that for them. (12.8) * session to “Raise Your Glass” by Pink This was the best dance party I’ve ever been to. I mean, it’s just so much fun to just dance with our 40 other sisters that we have here tonight and just let loose and just dance to one of the best songs you can dance to. * I went for it on the very first bite. I scooped up some flower and sorbet and ate it. I thought it went really great with the sorbet that was in there. (12.9) * class I knew that we would be working with Melissa some, but I had no idea we would have this much access to her. I mean, she has so much knowledge, and to be able to get any tips from her at all is a great opportunity for us to have. (12.13) * It takes so much stamina to get through a game. As you can tell, I’m drenched in sweat, but it’s all worth it, I mean, pushing through because I cannot imagine being anywhere else right now. Commentary Season 12 (12.3) * Pre-finals I hate this top. You are very chesty. It just goes “ta-tas!” I would add some gold treatment there. I am just not a fan of the costume. – Kitty Carter (12.4) * Miranda, you get noticed. You grabbed my attention. – K (12.5) * hair at makeovers “There’s something too much. It’s too full, and too dark, and too long.” – K, “I agree with that.” – Marshall * she injures herself jump-splitting This moment could be an ending moment for her, and it just makes me sick. – K * “Miranda, I liked watching you tonight.” – K (12.6) * training “Some of you were very seasoned; I’m looking at Miranda.” – K (12.10) * “Miranda does need to be more on top of the tempo.” – K * Kick-line “Miranda’s are low.” – K, “She’s low.” – J (12.12) * “Miranda’s footwork is not sharp tonight.” – K * Miranda, you had a little bit of stumbling around. Some of the steps just aren’t crisp and clean. It was a little messy. I think you could add little more punch with your arms. Do it with counts. repeats it Yeah, you need to do everything like that. – J Other Season 12 (12.2) * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: her parents named her Diana, but then her mom had a dream God spoke to her and said her name was Miranda, so she went and changed the name the next day. (12.5) * After they remove her clip-ins at makeovers, Kelli tells her she doesn’t need them at all and already has a very thick head of hair. * Talks about how she doesn’t think they are cutting off too much hair, and then Kalyssa gives a confessional about after Miranda said that, they started cutting a lot off. Back in real time, Miranda says she thought they weren’t going to be cutting that much off. * Makeover glamor shot – hair is shorter and less thick * Slightly injures herself doing the jump split, so is pulled out of doing them. (12.6) * At media training, mentions how she could see into the Arkansas Razorbacks football stadium from her backyard Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:S12 Rookie Category:3 years